Lost and Found
by Elle Remlie
Summary: Hazel is a new student at Degrassi. Her past has made it hard for her to make friends, especially after what happened with her and her best friend...Eli Goldsworthy. They haven't spoken in almost a whole year! Will they make up from the past or continue being strangers?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn day, Eli and I were laying in my back yard looking at the clouds. We did this a lot. It was nice to lay there, seemingly care free, and just talk. We were best friends, but he'd always meant more than that to me. We told each other everything. The sun was starting to set, everything felt so perfect. The breeze blowing over us gently, rustling the leaves in the tree, the sky was a blaze, we were laughing and joking around, everything was so beautiful. I smiled at him wishing so desperately that he would feel the way I felt about him. I wished so much that I was his girlfriend, Julia.

"Hazel, I have something to tell you," the way he said this made my heart race, but not in a good way. It made me nervous. His tone was all wrong for this to be anything good.

Trying to keep calm I asked, "What's up?"

"I hate to say this, but Julia hates that we're friends. She thinks you're trying to steal me from her. I told her you weren't and that we were just friends. She just wouldn't listen-"

"What are you trying to say? We shouldn't be friends anymore?" The look on his face made my heart sink, "Eli that's ridiculous! We've been best friends for forever!"

"I hang out with you way more than I do her. I'm not saying we shouldn't be friends, I'm just saying we should spend less time together. She accused me of cheating with you. I love her I can't lose her."

Those last words cut me deep. I wanted to cry. I was so angry, so hurt, "Fine! She's obviously much more important than the person who sat up with you every time you and her fought! The person who sat with you through everything! She's obviously so much better than the person who has never done anything to hurt you, as been there every time you need them, the person who loved you for you and not the sex!"

"Julia loves me for me! Maybe she was right, maybe you are just a crazy jealous bitch! I'm leaving. I have to meet Julia for dinner."

"Good! Get the fuck out of my yard!" I was trying so hard not to cry, but the tears were already spilling out.

"Gladly."

I woke in a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks. It wasn't often that I had this nightmare. The one that just replies everything that happened, between me and Eli, the night Julia died. It had been almost a year since that night, since the last time I spoke to Eli. The memory still hurts to think about. To think I lost my best friend that quick. I tried to talk to him after it, but he would never reply to my texts or answer my calls.

Once I heard that Julia had died, I didn't even care that we had fought. I just wanted to know he was okay, but he never answered. So after a month of trying, I gave up. I tried to look emotionless because I was afraid if I showed emotion the pain would show.

I sat in bed for a moment trying to regain composure. Once I calmed down and stopped crying, I got ready for a new day at a new school. I didn't know much about Degrassi, but I did know it was a totally different set of people from my old school where I was known as an emo freak. I wasn't excited about a new school, I was just excited to have left the old one.

I got dressed and grabbed a bagel and my keys. I took a bite of the bagel then opened the door. My older sister yelled a quick 'Goodbye, have fun!' from the kitchen. I replied back with a 'yeah, bye'. Then I was off and on my way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the parking lot and searched for a place to park my small 1970 Volkswagen Beetle. Seeing one I pulled in quickly. I parked and got out of my car the same time the person next to me was getting out of theirs. She was exiting the passenger side of a black hearse. The car was pretty sweet, but she did not look like the type to be riding around in a hearse. She had short curly hair that was a strawberry blonde-ish. She looked like a goody-two-shoes, and when she opened her door she hit mine.

I'm usually not a bitch, but when you screw up my car I tend to get a little bitchy. It also didn't help that my car was white and the hearse was black. when she hit my door she left a black scuff. I shut the door, more like slammed it, looked at the mark, and then at her. I could tell I wasn't giving her the nicest look, but she looked like she was going to wet her pants.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't see you there!" She stammered.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. I wasn't in the mood to sit there a play the apology game. On the way in, I realized I never got a look at the driver. I desperately wanted to know who owned that hearse. It was probably the most gorgeous car, next to mine, that I'd ever seen. Nothing could ever beat Herbie, that's what I had named my car. Herbie looked almost exactly like the car in Herbie the movie.

I got to the stairs of the school and there were students everywhere. The school was huge, as was the student body. I walked through the doors and to the main office.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the secretary asked in a overly sweet tone.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule. I'm a new student. Name's Hazel Jones," I said in my normal emotionless-I-don't-give-a-crap tone.

She searched through some papers, pulled one out, and handed it to me, "Here you are sweetheart." The smile on her face was so fake it made me want to vomit. "Your first class is on the first floor."

I nodded looking at the paper and head out.

I didn't even bother to find my locker. I just went straight to my first class. The class was long and boring. I knew no one, nor did I try to get to know anyone. People didn't try to get to know me either.

I went throughout the day the same way. I avoid people and in return they avoided me. At about lunch I asked a teacher to show me to my locker. I was putting stuff in my locker when I heard it. Eli's voice. I shook my head trying to shake loose the delusion, but then I heard it again. So clear. So real. It wasn't like the times before. The times when I had imagined him there. This was real. I quickly closed the locker door. That's when I saw him. He was standing there talking to a boy with brown hair and a sorta girl-ish face. It was really him. I couldn't help, but stare.

The boy he was talking to noticed me staring. He smiled at me and waved then introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Adam."

I nodded and waved half heartily. As I did this Eli turned around. Our eyes met for a second. That second felt like a minute, and every good memory replied before my eyes. Then he smirked. The smirk was all too familiar to me, and for the first time in almost a year, I smiled. A real smile the kind that reflects in a person's eyes. The smile quickly faded, when he extended his hand to shake mine.

"Names Eli," He said with a fake smile. He didn't recognize me! My heart sank so deep in my chest and hurt so much it felt like someone had ripped it out. I slowly and lifelessly took his hand and shook it.

"Hazel," I said in the most un-enthusiastic tone.

"Cool name. It's unique. I like it," Did he really not recognize me? Was this just an act? It had only been a year! Had he erased any memory of me?

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, "Stupid, its me Hazel Jones! We were best friends for years! Are you that idiotic that you can't recognize me!" but instead I responded with, "Thanks."

Adam trying to be nice asked if I wanted to eat lunch with them and their friend, Clare. Not wanting to be rude, I agreed.

I followed them to a picnic table outside. The girl from this morning was waiting there. She must be Clare. Adam took a seat across from Clare and Eli took one right next to her. He put his arm around her and she scooted closer. For the second time today my heart felt like it had been ripped out. I sat next to Adam and looked down at the table.

"Clare-Bear, this is Hazel. She's new," His tone, the pet-name, it all made me want to throw up and sit in a corner and cry!

"Yeah, we kinda met earlier," she said not meeting my gaze. "I kinda hit her car with Morty's passenger door."

Eli just laughed and kissed her cheek. On the outside I might have looked emotionless, but on the inside I was dying a slow painful death. I know it had been a year, but I never stopped loving Eli. I still loved him and he didn't even know who I was. It was driving me mad.

I fiddled with the nail polish on my nails, trying to peel it off. Trying not to scream and start sobbing from the immense amount of pain I was feeling.

"You're kinda quiet, Hazel," Adam said in a teasing tone. "What do you do for fun?"

Quietly, I replied, "Play guitar, piano, and sing."

"That's totally awesome!" Eli and Adam said simultaneously.

Then Clare asked, "Do you right your own stuff?"

"Yeah," I said like it was no big deal.

"Will you play us something tomorrow?!" Eli asked take his arm off Clare and lunging across the table in excitement.

I couldn't help but smile at this. He hadn't changed much. He was still the same Eli. Dark and charming on the outside, but sweet and passionate on the inside. Music still excited him.

The rest of the day was the same as the first half. After school I walked to my car. Eli, Clare and Adam were leaning against the back of Morty.

"Hey, wanna go to the Dot with us?" Adam asked.

"Uhm, Sure?" I said in reply.

"Well, then hop in your little Herbie car and let's go!" Eli said with his famous smirk.

I laughed a little, "His name isn't little Herbie car. Its just Herbie."

Then I was off and on my way to the dot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the Dot, I didn't talk much. They were all rambling on about a project they were partners for, so I sat quietly and sipped my coffee and looked out the window. I tuned out the world and day dreamed. Eventually they all decided they were gonna head out so I did the same.

When I got home I decided to write a song, since I told them I'd play for them. I pulled out my notebook that was full of songs I had written, and began to write. It wasn't long until I finished the lyrics and started playing around with chords on guitar. Finishing the song, I glanced at the clock. "Holy shit! How the hell is it one AM, already!?" I exclaimed to the space around me realizing that I still had homework. I didn't get to bed until 3.

The next morning, I loaded my guitar into the insanely small back seat of Herbie. I threw my back pack into the passenger seat and was off and on my way to school.

Class basically went the same as yesterday, people didn't draw much attention to me and I was okay with that. Lunch came and I walked to my car planning to sit on the hood and play guitar. I wasn't all that hungry. I pulled my Fender Acoustic and lyrics notecook out of my back seat. I climbed up on top of the hood, opened the notebook, and began to play.

It wasn't long into the song that I heard Adam call, "Hey, guys! I found her!" They walked over to my car shortly after Adam said this.

"Hey, Hazel!" Adam said very cheerily.

I nodded in response.

"So you gonna play for us today?" Eli asked giving me the smirk.

"Uhm, sure," I said and opened to the song I had written last night, "Here. These are the lyrics you can look at them if you want."

Then I began to sing and play: Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

I glanced at Eli several times during the song to see if he could tell it was about him. His eyes never left the notebook the whole time I was singing. Clare and Adam were awe struck, however. Once I was done Adam and Clare clapped so hard I thought they would hurt themselves, but Eli just starred at the notebook.

"So, yeah, that's that." I said setting my guitar aside.

"That was amazing!" Adam yelled in complete shock.

"Oh my gosh, you're so talented!" Clare gushed giving me a hug.

"Uh, thanks," I replied awkwardly hugging her back. Eli still hadn't said a word or even looked up from the paper.

When Clare let go, Eli handed my the notebook, "Here," was all he said. "Come on Clare let's go." and he walked off.

I was left with Adam. I was in total shock. All he had to say was "Here"? My gaze followed him and Clare all the way to Morty.

"You wrote that about him didn't you?" Adam asked breaking the silence.

I almost fall off my car in shock that Adam had picked that up. "What?! How did you-?! Who told you?!"

"Eli told me after The Dot. I commented on how distant you seemed and without thinking he said 'Yeah, its all my fault.' Naturally I was like what the hell? And he tried to cover it up, but it was too late. So he told me that you guys were best friends before Julia died. He said he screwed up the friendship and said things he shouldn't have. He said he regrets a lot that happened that night." Adam explained.

"If he regrets it so much, why didn't he ever return any of my calls or respond to my texts!? I tried for three months to get a hold of him! He never answered not once! Why did he pretend to not know who I was when we first met?!" I was yelling now and I felt bad that Adam was the one I was yelling at.

"I have no idea. I guess he thought if he pretended to not know you, you guys could start over," Adam said calmly.

So all this time he knew. I was so confused and upset. I told Adam goodbye, and then got in my car. I was going to Eli's house to settle this. I wasn't going to be miserable anymore.

*I don't own the song 'Don't Forget'. Demi Lovato does. If you want an idea of how I pictured Hazel to sound, here's a link watch?v=ugvTewrwhTA This is Mia Rose's cover*


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the driveway of the Goldsworthy home, I began running through what I would say in my head. Nothing I thought of sounded right it all sounded thought out, forced, or completely wrong.  
"Well I'm fucked." I whispered under my breath. I was too upset to care how bad this went I just wanted to clear things up.

I sprinted up to the door and just as I was about to knock on it, more like break it down, it opened. For awhile we just starred at each other. Neither of us saying anything. For a moment my anger and frustration faded away in his eyes, but then I brought myself to reality.

"You left me! You ignored me! You pretended I didn't exist! I felt worthless!" I screamed fighting back tears.

He just starred at me saying nothing. It frustrated me even more. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. They were hot and burnt the whole way down. I barely choked out the words, "How could you do that too me?" before i completely broke down.

I hid my face in my hands and cried my shoulders and whole body quivering in rhythm with my sobs.  
"I felt so alone," I whispered between sobs.

I got no reply. I was too afraid to look at him. The next thing I heard were the soft sounds of Eli's mom's voice.

"Eli, what's going on? Who's at the door?" her voice was getting closer and I desperately tried to pull myself together. I didn't want her to see me this way.

As if he had read my mind, Eli quickly replied, "No one, Mom. It was just some stupid kids ding dong ditching. I'm going for a drive. I need to clear my head." then turning to me he whispered "Get in Morty. I have somewhere to show you."

Doing as I was told i climb into the hearse. My vision was still blurred by tears, but I wasn't sobbing. Eli got in the car without a word.

The drive was silent. Neither of us knew what to say, so neither of us said anything. We finally came to what appeared to be a deserted lot surrounded by a fence.

"We're here, but don't get out yet. There's a song I want you to listen to first." Eli said calmly.

He hit play on the CD player and handed me a piece of paper on it in Eli's hand writing was:  
"Dear Hazel,

Oh, my stomach's tied in knots  
I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight  
Oooo Oooo  
See the problem isn't you, it's me I know  
I can tell, I've seen it time after time  
And I'll push you away (mmm)  
I get so afraid, oh, no

And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Uh-uh-uh  
And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else

I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
'Cause I can't live without you

All my stomach's tied in knots  
I'm afraid of what I'll find if I see you with him tonight  
Oooo Oooo  
See problem isn't you, it's me I know  
I do this every single time  
I'll push you away (ooh)  
I get so afraid, oh, no

And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Uh-uh-uh  
And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else

I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
I only have myself to blame  
Let's start again  
Let's start again

I can't live without you  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
And I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Oh-oh-oh  
I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else  
Oh-oh-oh

'Cause I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Oh-oh  
And I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
'Cause I don't want nobody else  
Nobody else  
Nobody else

I can't live without you  
Oh oh  
-Eli"

We listened to the song and I followed along with the lyrics. Tears fell from my face and onto the page. I studied the page a little more and noticed that there were dried tear marks as well. I gently moved my thumb over one of them.

"I missed you, Purple Haze," Eli whispered. The sound of my nickname hung in the air. It had been months since I had heard it last. It almost sounded foreign to my ears.

Without thinking, I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him. Through my tears I said, "I missed you too."

We hugged for what felt like an eternity before we got out of the car.

"Follow me." Eli cocked his head in the direction we were headed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans. Not going to lie those jeans made his ass look amazing!

He lead me threw the fence and we reached the remains of a building. It was hidden in some woods the structure crumbling and wearing away with age and weather.

"Eli, this place is beautiful! It looks like something out of a post Apocalypse movie!" I called as I ran through the ruins.

Eli just smiled and laughed as he watched me. It was like old times again. It was as if those months of solitude and silence didn't exist. Everything was slowly returning to the way it should be. After watching me for a while, Eli ran towards me and picked me up. He spun me around and I giggled like a little kid. He slowly stopped spinning and I stopped giggling. As the spinning slowed the more intently he was looking at me. His eyes fully of longing. he slowly started to place me back on my feet. His gaze never breaking from mine. Then as if drawn by a magnetic force his lips met mine. The kiss was so passionate, so gentle, so sweet. It was as if reality had disappeared and this moment was the only thing existing.


End file.
